The embodiments described herein relate to a collimator unit for removing scattered radiation in a radiation detecting device, as well as a radiation detecting device and a radiodiagnostic system.
An X-ray CT apparatus, which is one example of a radiodiagnostic system, is provided with collimator plates for removing scattered X-rays. Generally, the collimator plates are installed between a pair of holding members. For example, the collimator plates are inserted into grooves formed in mutually opposed surfaces of the pair of holding members and are fixed by bonding (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-174566 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-207575).